


A mistake to begin with

by minzy_woogyu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Innocent Jared, M/M, Misha Collins - Freeform, age gap, angst with happy ending, more 2 chapters left, tattooed jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minzy_woogyu/pseuds/minzy_woogyu
Summary: 16 year old Jared thinks that falling in love with Jensen is the best thing ever. 22 year old Jared doesn't agree.





	A mistake to begin with

_2017_

"Give me a chance to explain."

Jensen's eyes rake over Jared's eyes then lower to his nose and finally settle on his lips. Even after so many years, he still can't forget the feel of those soft pair against his own chapped ones.

Jared watches as Jensen's eyes flicker lower to his neck and back to his lips again "Give me a chance Jay" he pleads. Jared is still processing whether all of this is real or his mind is just playing another trick on him.

When he hears the other's breathing turn harsh, only then he feels the realness of the situation. He knows that their proximity is having the same effect on the other as it is having on him but he doesn't want to give in to the other.

Not after what he had done to him.

The scene replays in his mind and finding a little strength, he takes hold of Jensen's collar and pushes him away from him and watches the other stumble away from him "Fuck you" he whispers harshly and clearing his hoarse voice he shouts this time "FUCK YOU!"

He strides to Jensen and takes hold of his collar "Jensen is dead for me, do you hear me?" he shakes the other by his collar "He is fucking dead!" his voice breaks and tears cascade down his cheeks as the reality of the situation finally crashes over him. 

It really is Jensen. 

It isn't his brain fucking with him; it really is Jensen. Jensen isn't dead, he is alive, he is fine and the knowledge of it makes his mind swoon, makes him want to kiss the man and hit him all the same.

"Must've been so much---so much fun for you---to fuck with a 16 year old teen" he mock chuckles with irregular pants as he tries to bring his tears under control "But you know what? I am not the 16 year ol' teen anymore" he says bitterly and feels himself getting angrier with every word that leaves his mouth.

"Jay" Jensen says in a small voice. 

"You've lost the right to call me that long back, Mister" Jared says with a calm voice as he releases Jensen's collar. He won't give Jensen a chance to see how much his absence had affected Jared; no, he won't give that man this kind of pleasure. 

"Jared Collins" he says wiping away his tears "Its Jared Collins to you" he sniffles and takes a step back from the other, ignoring the hurt look of the other. There was a time when he would've traded anything to wipe away that look from the other man's face, but time has changed and so has Jared. 

"Yes sir" Jensen nods, lowering his head.

"The Jensen Ackles that I know is dead long back, so I don't know who you are. Please stay away."

Jensen once again gives a nod and a small tear manages to trickle down his chin which Jared notices, but doesn't have the heart to wipe away. 

***

_2011_

"Trust me babe, you will like this fair" Jensen promises as he lets the little teen settle behind him on the bike.  

"You told me the same about the last fair and the fair before that too, Jen," Jared pouts as he puts on the helmet given by his boyfriend "The fairs you take me to, are all about bikes and when you see the models you just start chanting to me about its mechanics, blah, blah, blah and even when I get bored, I can't find my heart to stop you."

Jensen laughs "I promise baby, this fair will be worth your time."

"It should be!" Jared says tucking his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder "I don't usually play hooky you know" Jared says.

Jared was a brilliant student in school and usually came in the first three ranks in his class. His reputation among the teachers was also good and his attendance was on point. It was his first time bunking school but he has a good reason to do so.

 _Jensen_ asked him to. Jensen never asks him anything and this was the first ever time that he requested Jared to tag along with him to the fair that was far away from the city. His parents think that he in school and he should feel guilty to fool them, but he doesn't. Instead he feels excited; maybe Jensen really is having a impact on his life.

Jensen twists around, lifts up the visor of Jared's helmet and bops his nose "Yea yea you nagging little ass" he says with a smile and then slides his tattooed left arm around Jared's waist "But if you don't like it, we always have the option to return to my garage and have some adult fun right?" he says with a teasing voice.

"Oh my god, shut up you perv!" Jared's ear burn when he remembers the last time he and Jensen shared some adult fun time together. Jensen just laughs and turns around to kick start his Ducati panigale. Jared tightly clutches his boyfriend's mid portion as the other's skims them in the direction of their destination.

When they reach their destination, Jensen excitedly pulls his boy inside and Jared just chuckles at his boyfriend's antics. Jared observes that there is great rush with a lot of buff and tattooed people, just like his boyfriend, standing in a queue to enter the fair and he wonders what's so great about this fair.

"Here we are" Jensen says with a ear splitting grin when they finally enter the place after standing in the queue for 10 minutes. Jared makes sure to clutch his boyfriend's arm tightly so that the buff people don't come close to him. He knows he is sticking out like a sore thumb in this crowd even with the little makeover given by his boyfriend when they were standing in the queue.

"What's so special about this fair Jen?" he asks, looking up at his boyfriend.

"Come. Let me show you" his boyfriend tugs him to the right and rushes to the large circular audium type place where a lot of people were seated. When they inch closer, Jared whines "You brought me to a bike race. You made me ditch my school for --- holy lord" Jared's eyes widen when he sees a well known person among the racers.

Jeff Morgan. Is he dreaming?

"Holy lord, tha...that's--"

"Yea babe. That's Jeff fucking Morgan," Jensen says with a grin. Jared looks at him with stars in his eyes and a wide smile. "I know babe, I know, isn't your boyfriend the best!" he winks at his boy.

Jared nods and kisses Jensen's cheeks "THE BEST." Jared was a die-hard fan of the actor.

Jensen explains him that the actor is here for a charity cause. Whatever money that the fair will earn it will be donated to the adoption centre. 

Just few minutes after the race begin, Jared's phone starts vibrating in his pocket, but he is too engrossed in shouting his cheering to his favorite actor to pay attention. His cell phone vibrates for another 4 times and stops.

When the show ends, Jared turns to Jensen and plants a noisy kiss on his boyfriend's lips, too happy to actually form words but still wanting to express his gratitude. Falling in love with Jensen has only given him happiness and the purpose to live.

Jensen and he had met when Jensen had dropped to his house one day, to repair his father's Jaguar. 

_"Dad, please sign thi-" Jared stops mid-way as he notices someone else in their garage. A very well built, shirtless, tattooed, someone else under their Jaguar. His mom told him that his dad was in the garage so he came here. He hadn't been expecting to see this._

_The man slides out from below the Jaguar and gets up to sit in order to look at him and Jared swears, he has not seen such a beautiful man ever in his life. His gaze lowers to the tattoo that decorated the man's entire left arm. The tattoos were of various designs and symbols which ran up to his shoulders and it ended with an eagle just above his left pectorals. He also sees a small bar pierced across the man's left nipple which makes him gulp._

_When he raises his gaze to look at the man again, he finds the other looking at him a devilish smirk._

_"Something you like mon cher?" the man asks, raising his eyebrows, the two french words rolling fluently off of his lips._

_"Uh...I..dad...looking..." Jared babbles._

_"Of course" the man chuckles and Jared blushes shyly. The man shakes his head in amusement and rolls back to his task._

The next time, they met in front of Jared's school. 

_Jared was in full on panic mode while inching closer to the school gate. The teacher had strictly asked to submit the signed form by today and what he did is lose the form altogether. Today he so is goin-_

_"Yo wonderboy"_

_Jared gasps as a bike comes to a stop right in front of him, cutting him out of his trance. He blinks as the biker raises up his visor and he comes in face to face with the tattooed man from yesterday, in front of whom he made a fool of himself. He finds the man cladded in a plain white shirt and ripped jeans which weren't intentionally ripped but had_ _become ripped. He looked hot, with the tattoos peeking out of his v shaped collar and the other tattoos that ran along his left hand._

_"Don't go dreamy over me again, sunshine" Jensen says amusedly, making Jared blush crazily._

_The man takes off the helmet out of his face and Jared is slightly aware of the whispering school girls and the few cooing sound directed towards the man on the bike. Jared can relate to them, the man had the same effect on him, only the difference was that he could not coo and make a more fool of himself than he already had._

_The man pulls out a small roll of paper from under his shirt and puts in front of Jared "I believe it belongs to you" he says with a smile._

_Jared hesitates to take the paper from the man's hand so the man tells "Don't worry wonderboy, it ain't a love letter" with a chuckle._

_Jared immediately takes the paper from the man's hand and opens it up with red tinted cheeks, only to find it to be the form that he thought he had lost. A wide smile of relief spreads across his lips and he looks up at the man with thankful eyes "I..Thanks."_

_The man waves it off "Ain't a big deal.....but...if you wanna show your gratitude...how about a coffee?" he gins._

"Jay? Sunshine?"

"Y-yea? I was just lost in thoughts" Jared says while scratching the back of his neck.

"I could see that" Jensen laughs "Let's go...I heard that the tattooist over here does some awesome stuffs....I gotta get a tattoo over my ass--ow!" he yelps when a hit lands on his bicep.

"I'll kill you if you show up someone else what belongs to me!" Jared spurts in anger and a beat later realizes what he just said and scratches his nape in embarrassment.

"Belongs to you huh?" he says raising his boy's face "I like the sound of that" he whispers and drops a wet kiss on Jared's lips "By the way, I wanted to get a tattoo of your name on my hips."

Jared stares at his boyfriend in disbelief and then hides his face into his chest with a soft mumble of "I love you, but isn't that too gay?" against his chest.

Jensen laughs in reply.

***

 

_2017_

"Where were you yesterday night Jared?" Misha asks as Jared walks out of the shower room and towards the mirror.

"Just sight-seeing, I could not sleep" Jared replies while combing his still wet hair.

"Is that why your eyes are so red shot?" Misha asks, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh god," Jared groans in frustration "Not so early in the morning."

Misha gets down from the bed and walks closer to his husband and tugs his wrist to turn him around "You are not gonna fucking lie to my face and get away with it!"

Jared pulls his hand free and frowns at Misha "I don't owe you any explanation. Do I interrogate you when you come home after fucking some random whore every other night?"

Misha's eyes widen at the statement.

"Don't act so surprised, I knew it all along and you know what? I fucking don't care who you fuck, so, you shouldn't too" Jared spits angrily and dashes out of the suite of the cruise. He doesn't even know why Misha bothered to tag him along the company tour. It isn't like they are the closest husbands. It was quite the opposite. 

He was forced to marry Misha, after the deat- NO - fake death of Jensen, when he was still grieving for the loss of his love of life. His parents thought that tying him off to someone will bring him out of his shell and they weren't wrong. Partly. Because the Jared that came out of the shell after the wedding, was a Jared that he himself loathed; rude, snappy, grouchy and disrespectful.

His so-called husband had only married him because his dead father's will said, he had to be married at least for a year if he wanted to keep the company for himself. And Jared was a good choice, because neither of them gave a damn for each other and also because Jared had secretly signed off the agreement from Misha that stated that he agreed to get divorced after a year of the marriage. It was a good deal for the both of them.

 


End file.
